Giver: Rebirth
by RonninBlade
Summary: Sequel to Apple Pie's The Face of Love with permission Warning: if you liked the sad ending of above story, don't read this one. it has a slightly happier ending! if, that is, i ever get around to finishing it
1. Chapter 1

It had been a full three weeks. Fiona, or, rather, Eve, had been distant. Jonas had spent the entire time grieving. Both for the loss of Eve, and for the loss of Fiona, to her becoming Eve's persona. They were dead. All of them. He could not get that thought out of his mind. He had thought that the release was a taxing thing to understand. He had thought that the weight he bore on his shoulders was more than enough. Apparently not. He now bore the knowledge that his entire life was some damn science project. A failed science project – one that had been shut down, at the expense of the lives of all those subjects who he knew, and even came to love. Caught in his thoughts of grief, he hardly noticed the knock at his door. "Jonas?" he knew the voice. Knew it better that any in the world. This was the voice of the one who he loved. The only one left of the two twins, who he had cared for more than life itself. Were it not for Dr. Sheele, Jonas would have returned anyway. He had had to see her, one last time. He had thought it was for Alexander, and it was. The giver had become everything to him. Before his life in elsewhere, the giver was his home. He was a father to Jonas, and his closest friend. He had thought that was why he had gone back – back to the community. It was more than that. When he had left, four years prior, he had thought there would be no change. He had known that change brought pain. He knew this from personal experience. He knew that the community would never accept change, and quite possible kill all those who did. Much to his surprise, all that did happen – the community "released" many who defied them and followed the giver, but much went according to plan. Those who weren't released stood and fought, overthrowing the elders, and they were forced out. The community was reborn, as something not unalike the real world that was "elsewhere."

"Jonas, it's F – its Eve… can I come in?" he didn't respond. He knew she would enter anyway, so why bother responding? As he had thought, the door opened. She came and sat next to him on his bed. A few minutes past in silence. He loved her, he knew, but he had loved her sister, as well. How could he bring himself to tell her how much he cared, when the last time he had done so had led to the sacrifice of Eve's life for his own. Yes, he knew she, of all people had held her free will above all other qualities. Her independent nature that brought him to love her as so much more than the ghost of his past that now sat next to him, having taken Eve's place. He knew it was not a choice Fiona would have made under other circumstances, but he knew she would not bring their surrogate family – Eve's family, grief. He thought of what he had gained, since escaping the world of the community. He had gained the ability to love. He had gained people who loved him. And he had lost the one who he cared for most, in this world. Was she to forever be replaced by her sister, the one he loved most in his old world? Was he to come to know this girl for whom he had felt the stirrings all those years ago, as Eve? He knew he loved them both. He knew they held equal status in his heart, but Eve was gone… was he supposed to just forget? He turned to the twin who he had known since his birth, and yet never really known, until four weeks ago. "Fiona…" "it's Eve now, Jonas." His eyes hardened. "How can you say that? Must I grief the loss of both of you! Must I know that Eve is dead, and that Fiona has taken her place, never again to be just Fiona? How can I ever come to love you, if you will not be _you_? How can I ever love… knowing it was me that brought her to do as she had done…" Fiona, as she would always be to him, held her arms out to him. His grief overtook his anger, and he collapsed into her arms, clutching to her for support, as he cried. After he had calmed down, Jonas couldn't help but chuckle mentally. "If she could see me now…" "Hmm?" "Eve, she always thought that it was my unbreakable serene attitude that made me… desirable. She said that it was that I always kept my cool, no matter the situation… And now look at me." She clutched him tighter, as he wept uncontrollably once more. although in the presence of Eve's mother and sister, he had always kept cool, for their sakes, he was anything but. He refused to show this side of himself to anyone. Not Gabe, not Lilly. This was the first time he had grieved openly. Something in him hated the weakness he was showing. The giver had bestowed upon him the mission of changing the community because he was strong, and determined. Now, he was nothing more than a tiny insignificant speck, washed about on a sea of other insignificant specks, and none of which he knew. He felt only three things, in this new manner of living. Sadness, for the loss of everything he ever cared for, fear, for the feeling that the infrastructure, the group of scientists that had run the community project loomed over him, waiting to pounce, and helplessness, that he was nothing more than a robot with a serial number. Nothing more than an amoeba on a petri dish. Fiona pulled him from her by the shoulders, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Jonas…" Fiona pulled him into a kiss. Although he didn't return the kiss, he let it happen. When they broke, Fiona had tears in her eyes. "I love you." She said, her voice broken. He refused to return that love, despite the feelings she knew he had for her. "And I you. But, knowing that my actions have caused the deaths of so many, including your sister, I cannot whole heartedly return that love. There is too much pain in me for there to be space for your heart." Without another word, he got up, and left the room. Fiona did not follow. Although she could not empathize with what Jonas felt he had done, she could not be angry at him. She knew he was going through something she would never quite understand. With all the memories of grief and guilt the giver had given Jonas, nothing could compare to the current feeling. 'Alexander… I wish you were here. You would know what to do.' He thought. He headed downstairs to leave – to get some fresh air and clear his head, and as he headed down, as Diana, Eve's surrogate sister, headed up. So caught up in his own world was he, that he failed to notice the rather large knife in her hand. He headed outside, shutting the door behind him.

Back inside Jonas' room

Fiona sat on his bed, forcing herself not to cry. She understood why he had left, but she was nevertheless heartbroken. Yet, somehow, what hurt her more was seeing the hurt in his eyes, knowing that he was in pain. Lost in thought, it was her turn not to notice the woman who was her surrogate sister walking into the room with a knife. In the past three weeks, eve was not herself. Then again, neither was Jonas, so, originally, Diana put it off as they needed time to revive from a traumatic event. However, eve was not herself, and Diana had found something in Jonas' possession that proved her suspicions. For the past few days, she had seen him enter the small wooded area of their back yard, and return an hour later. One day, when he returned, she went looking for where he had gone. She had had her suspicions then, that he had some grave for his lost love out there, she just wanted to see it, considering Fiona could be considered a sister she never knew. She followed his footprints in the muddy spring ground, and when hen she got to the center clearing, she was greeted with an impressive sight. 'I knew he was good in woodworking when he brought that wooden toy car home for Gabe…' it was a large, however simple headstone, most likely ironwood in making, carved into it are intricately lettered words.

**Fiona**

**Although she lies not beneath this ground, **

**Within our hearts she rests peacefully forever.**

The letters of the name were raised, and flowery; very old English, and the letters of the epitaph were engraved into the wood in a similar font. A rather large breeze alighted the area, and that was when it happened. A dead branch blew down, knocking against the back of the headstone. Her first thought was of Jonas' despair when he discovered the finish was scratched, but then her eyes settled on the barely visible seam around the name 'Fiona.' It appeared that the name was covering something, and, despite her respect for Jonas, and those he mourned for, she had to know if the fear of what was behind the name was a rational one. Using her nails, she slowly, carefully removed the name plate. When she got it out, she was greeted with a folded piece of paper. She took the paper out, and read it:

**Washington, D.C.**

**_Sent_ : Report Comm. Project Annihilation _to_ D-34762, Tuesday, May 19, 2150**

**_Received_ : 8:01 a.m. EST**

**SERIAL NUMBER 9-20162**… _searching_…

**CONFIRMING E-CHIP CIRCUIT SHORTAGE **…

_found_… **NAINA, CONFIRMED**

**SERIAL NUMBER 9-11073**… _searching_…

**CONFIRMING E-CHIP CIRCUIT SHORTAGE**…

_found_… **KATHARINE, CONFIRMED**

**SERIAL NUMBER 9-60035**… _searching_…

**CONFIRMING E-CHIP CIRCUIT SHORTAGE**…

_found_… **FIONA**…** UNCONFIRMED**

**SERIAL NUMBER 9-60036**… searching…

**CONFIRMING E-CHIP CIRCUIT SHORTAGE**…

_found_… **EVE, CONFIRMED**

_I once told Diana when I was eight years old that family meant more to me than anything. I would give anything to see them happy, them before myself or anyone else. I would die for them._

_I'm thankful that the time has come when I can prove my words. I may not have known it then, but I understand it now better than ever. There is destiny, and there is fate. I was taken seventeen years ago, to escape a world of dull and lifeless existence. Fate. I went back three days ago, to see my sister, my family. Destiny. I decided only five minutes ago that she was more than worth my words._

_You couldn't have known, and you couldn't have stopped me. But you have to believe me when I say I have no regrets and no fear. In these last few minutes, I think only of the people I'm giving my life to. I was given the chance to live, and I now give that chance equally, to a certain twin who was robbed of her first love and her best friend._

_Love,_

_Eve_

Her terror was confirmed. She looked up into the half centimeter deep hole was in the headstone, and, she was unsurprised by what she saw. Behind the name of Jonas' Fiona, lay the true name of the one who had passed.

**Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

Diana stepped into the room. She almost immediately threw the knife. It hit the wall by Fiona's head with a resounding thunk. Fiona dove into a corner. "What did you do with my sister!" cried Diana, as she pounced on Fiona.

Jonas was standing outside, catching his breath. Peter walked up. "She's not Eve, is she?" Jonas hesitated, and shook his head. "I didn't think so. I knew you'd grieve equally for either of them, so it was mainly Fiona's… I don't know, aura, so to speak. She gives off this vibe of someone who was oblivious, and has now seen far too much. What happened to my sister in law?" Jonas was confused – why wasn't this man, one he had known for four years, why wasn't he grieving, or at least angered? "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm quite angry with you covering up her identity, but I know you did it for our sake, and whatever happened, it wasn't your fault. Another thing, knowing Eve, she probably ran in to save you, Fiona, Asher, and Lily, at the cost of her own life…" Jonas could see the anguish in Peter's eyes. Jonas put a hand on Peter's shoulder. No words were exchanged, because there were none to exchange. Then, they heard a loud crash from the upstairs window. Jonas suddenly remembered the knife in Diana's hand, the pained, angry expression imprinted on her features. Jonas rushed upstairs, peter at his heels. When they entered the room, they were met with the sight of Diana, standing over Fiona, knife raised. "Diana!" peter grabbed her shoulders. Jonas stepped in front of Diana, and motioned for Fiona to get out of the way. "Let her go." He said to peter. Diana rushed at him. He grabbed the knife, and struggled with her for it. "Diana, if there is anyone you should want to kill, it's me. My return to the community triggered Eve's death. If I had not chosen to go, she would still be alive." he wrested the knife from her grasp. He felt a slight pain in his hand, and looked down. The cut was moderate sized, from where he had grasped the blade of the knife, because he had run out of handle. "This cut is far less than I deserve. However, I can lie to you no longer. It was no choice of any of us that eve should perish. She chose to save us. You've read the letter, I'm sure, so you know she chose this for herself. That she chose me over herself tortures me… rips my soul apart, and always will, but her wishes were that I live. That we all live. Nor was it my choice to have Fiona impersonate Eve. That was Fiona's decision. We agreed upon this path of action, to spare your feelings. You are family to me. I would not have you feel the pain I feel." His voice was stern and strong, and gave the impression of inexorable truth. "If it is what you wish, for what I've done, I will leave, but Fiona is your family – all you have left of Eve. Do not make her come with me. Cherish her. She is a wonderful person. None can replace Eve, but make Fiona a sister as Eve was. Her mother died during the cleansing of the community. She has no family. I ask you not for pity, or sympathy, but for the courtesy one family member would give another, in their time of need. I will go now." He turned, and began the long journey to the door of his only remaining home. "…Jonas?" he turned. "Yes, Diana?" she ran to him and embraced the young man. With the exception of Jonas, everyone wept openly. Jonas had done his crying. He felt dead inside. His life was gone. He had his brother and sister, his surrogate family, and the one he loved, but, the giver was dead, his old home gone, everyone he had known from it was gone, and the only other love he had, the sister who had filled the voids of his life for the past four years, was gone.

They sat on the sofa together, no one saying anything, everyone lost in their own thoughts, memories, and grief. The telephone rang, the second time today, and they were about to let it go once again, when Jonas' gut told him to pick it up. He lifted the phone, put it to his ear. Silence. He was about to put the phone down, when he heard it, or rather, saw, heard, and felt it. "Hello, receiver of memory. This is Collette Sheele. Do not attempt to respond. This is a memory that can be received by the receiver alone. The community lives. As does your Eve. If you do not believe me, contemplate this. It was I who set the bomb in the meeting house off. I did it in hopes that someone would realize the current danger. I was hoping that person would be you. I have yet to know if I was right. If it is not you, I, along with your community, Eve, and the giver, will be destroyed. Yes, I said the giver. I know very little about the actual secondary project, but according to the project history, the abilities of the giver and receiver were a series of fortunate genetic anomalies, that allowed the community to be further tested in their self preservation of mind." A flash of visual memory came into existence. He witnessed the birth of a blue eyed child. "This child, is Alexander. Not the one you knew – the first one. The first giver, or, rather, the first with the potential. The scientists of the infrastructure performed certain studies on the child – the gene for blue eyes had been long ago completely removed. There was no chance, with the exception of genetic evolution, of a child being born with blue eyes. It was also evident that this Alexander, at birth, stored within his mind some great secret. After much study, they came up with the theory of genetic memory. They introduced the child to a "trigger" of sorts. The test performed was the murder of Alexander's close friend, Rosemary. This is no coincidence. Alexander never told you, but the original memory from his predecessor was why he named his daughter. Now how, you wonder, was Alexander able to name his daughter? The giver does, or rather did have a considerable amount more authority than anyone else in any of the communities. One of our people came in, and, with a weapon none had seen before – a gun, killed Rosemary. It triggered all of the memories stored in Alexander, and he, the first of the community ever to do so, experienced emotion. He cried. Over years of being considered mad by the people, one small boy trusted him. One small, blue eyed boy, named Jonas. Once again, no coincidence. Every hundred years, they name one light eyed child Alexander, and the light eyed male of the next generation Jonas. One day, Alexander decided to convey the events of a simple memory, one of snow, to his young friend. Rather than hearing the speaking of the memory, scoffing, and believing Alexander mad to think such thoughts, when Alexander put his hand on Jonas', Jonas was amazed to feel the cold of snow on his eyelids. When he explained to his friend what had happened, Alexander and Jonas went on a mission to open the eyes of the people. When Alexander died, he had kept the most awful and painful memories to himself, sparing his friend. He never realized the extreme consequences of his actions, in that those memories passed to the community, and, with the help of Jonas, finally did open their eyes. Jonas recognized the fear in the people, and took the memories back. The communities realized the importance of having someone to contain those memories, and the giver-receiver chain was set up. As I said, I haven't much knowledge in that part of the program. I work with human psychology. I was a lead research scientist for the community project, but, I know little on the genetic research aspect. Apparently, the infrastructure realized the potential for the giver to possess infinite knowledge of the universe's past, through a different type of memory, called atomic memory. I know little else on the subject. I do know, that this research was vital, but could only be performed directly while the community still functioned. Therein lay the next problem. Alexander's death made the entire project moot, and the only way to salvage it was to shut it down, and try to rebuild the giver's genetic memory using the memories he left with the community. Time grows short. I can tell you little more." a flash of memory directions to get to the infrastructure passed through Jonas. The memory took him inside, and to the exact chamber where Sheele would be kept. "your next question is probably why you should trust me. Well, you're just going to have to, if you want your friends back alive and well. And, just as an ultimatum, know that the infrastructure needs you, Lily, Asher, Gabe, Fiona, peter, and Diana. You five are the last uncaptured members of the community. Without your apprehension, the project is incomplete. You also represent much danger to the workings of the outside world, should you ever teach the world the truth. The infrastructure will hunt you to the ends of the earth and beyond. You will forever be running. It is only a matter of time now, until they find you, as I did. Your only hope is to shut them down completely. I've given you the means to succeed. It is now up to you what you do with them." The memory ended, and was succeeded by a dial tone. The message was obviously sent. Jonas hung up the phone. His grimly determined look drew the attention of all those in the room. He looked over what had become his family. His brother, Gabe, now no more than five. He would be alone. Cryosealed in a cold room. What would his thoughts be, when they used his "potential" DNA to resurrect the giver? When they cut him open to see what made him tick. Jonas cringed with rage. They would not do that to his brother. He would not let it happen. Peter, Diana. They were his link to a now dead world. More than that, for four years, they had been like an uncle and aunt to him. Asher, his best friend. He could not see Asher as anything but alive, kicking, and being a clown. And Fiona… Fiona. He would never let anyone or anything harm her. A little voice in his head corrected this statement. He had let harm come to Eve. It had been his fault. Eve! There was still a chance to save her now! He could save them all. His blood sister, Katherine, his new family. He could, no. he _would_ save them. He would put an end to the infrastructure. 'what are you thinking! You're no hero!' said his head, but his heart spoke first. With all eyes on him. He spoke. "there's still a chance to save eve. I'm taking it. Come along at your own risk."


End file.
